


Precious Treasure

by Scarfhime



Series: 100 Theme Challenge [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, M/M, Pokemon Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarfhime/pseuds/Scarfhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Theme Challenge- Precious Treasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Treasure

A gentle breeze blew through the field where the two trainers engaged in a casual pokemon battle.   
“Feraligatr, use ice punch!” The large pokemon lunched at the other trainer’s Typhlosion. The other pokemon dodged.  
“Typhlosion! Use flame wheel!” The battle continued on for roughly 15 minutes and ended when Feraligatr was unable to continue battling. “Good battle, Silver.” The trainer said with a grin, patting the other on the back. “You’ve gotten really strong!” Silver shrugged his hand off.  
“Yeah, whatever.” Silver moved a strand of hair out of his face. “I still can’t beat you though. You’re too strong for me, Gold.” Gold laughs and pats him on the back again.  
“Oh, come on.” Gold lays down in the grass and pats the spot beside him. Silver sighs and lays down next to him. They lay like that for a few minutes, the sun warming them and a light breeze blowing over them. “Hey, Silver…?” Gold asks, still looking up at the blue sky.   
“What?” Silver glances at Gold, his arms folded behind his head.   
“What’s important to you?” Gold glances at him, awaiting a response.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like, what’s precious to you?”  
“Being a trainer, of course.” There was a moment of silence, Gold seemingly satisfied with the answer. “And you.” Silver rolled over to face Gold. Gold was startled by the second answer.  
“Huh?”  
“Don’t make me repeat it.” Silver blushed and avoided eye contact. They were quiet again.   
“H-hey, Silver?”  
“Hm?”  
“You’re precious to me too.”


End file.
